Changing Places
by Steadfast As The Stars
Summary: How will the Grissom Family cope when they find themselves caught up in a case? GSR, of course. Lots of twists and turns along the way! Changed Rating to M for alluded content in Chapter 10.
1. Chapter 1

Sometime in the middle of the night, the bed had gotten smaller. No, it hadn't actually shrunk but the amount of space that I was accustomed to had been halved. During my nightly trip to the bathroom, I realized that the girls had gotten into our bed - and there they lay snuggled together in a tight ball in the middle of the bed, Gil's arm wrapped protectively around them.

And now I'm trying to manage to get back into my own bed without waking anyone. Carefully sliding my hand under the pillow and lowering my body to the inviting bed, Gil's eyes peel open. Looking at him and then at the girls, he offers a whispered explanation - _"Saylor thought she heard something outside and woke Finley up because she was scared. They both heard the noise again and then came in here." _I give him a wink and curl up beside Finley, reaching my arm across the two tiny bodies pulling them close.

The alarm clock springs to life causing all of us to startle awake. Gil manages to reach across the nightstand and turn it off without too much effort - a definite practiced maneuver. The girls have managed to snuggle back into the warm cocoon of covers and I have to stop myself from following them. I watch as Gil slides out of the bed and begins to look for his clothes. _"I'm going to get in the shower, why don't you lay there until I get out and then we can cook some breakfast, okay?" _he asks - knowing that I really didn't want to get up just yet. I nod and slip back into the covers, my head already on the pillow. Almost asleep, I'm awakened by _"Mommy, do you think that someone was trying to get into the house last night?"_ Saylor asks in a whisper. Opening my eyes, I'm met by identical stares from two obviously scared little girls. Unsure of what they had heard or if they maybe just imagined the whole event, I begin to ask them what exactly they heard. _"Did you hear anything that made you think it was a person? Where did you hear it?"_

Without thinking twice, Saylor said _"I heard someone talking. It sounded like a woman. She might have been on the porch."_ Finley nodded in agreement with everything that her twin had said. _"We got scared and came in here and asked Daddy if we could sleep in here. We told him we heard something outside." _Finley added. Making a mental note to talk to Gil about this, I assure the girls that everything was okay and no one was trying to get into the house - trying to assure myself of the same thing. Several minutes later, the girls manage to drift off to sleep and I soon follow them.

I'm awakened by the smell of french toast and coffee. Opening my eyes, I realize the girls have already gotten up. Making my way to the bathroom, I take a quick shower. After dressing, I walk to the kitchen where Finley and Saylor are talking with Gil about what they had heard during the night, as they push the syrupy toast around on their plates. _"Daddy, there WAS someone on the porch last night." _Finley says emphatically. My eyes meet Gil's and he can read the uneasiness in mine. The rest of breakfast is fairly quiet, with no more mention of the previous night's event. The girls skip off from the kitchen and can be heard playing upstairs. As Gil cleans the last of the dishes, I begin to ask him about last night. _"Did you hear anything before the girls came and got in bed with us?"_ Shaking his head, he replies - _"The only thing that I heard was Bruno clopping down the stairs." _My mind can't stop with the what-if's… I decide it's best to not mention anything else - I'm sure that I'm making much more out of this than it really is. Gil pours me a mug of steaming coffee, carefully putting in sugar and cream before passing it to me_. "Any plans for today?"_ he asks while rifling through the paper for the crossword puzzle_. "The girls have dance tonight, but other than that no plans, whatsoever. You have any?" _I question, leaning over to glance at the puzzle. Watching him as he carefully fills in 5 across - Dodgers Stadium 12 letters… Chavez Ravine - he finally answers, "_I have to drop off some files at the lab sometime, but nothing else." _

We finish the crossword puzzle and head up the stairs to check on the girls. _"I wonder if there are two little girls up here that would like to go to the park today?" _Gil teases as he leans into their bedroom. This starts the uproar - Saylor and Finley both begin the choruses of _"Me! Me! I want to go the park, Daddy. Please? Mommy can we please go to the park?" _The park sounds like a wonderful welcome distraction for the day. _"Of course! It's going to be too nice of a day to spend it indoors. But we can't go to the park still in pajamas. Change clothes and we'll go. That means you too, Daddy."_ I chide, grinning at him. Opening the closet, I find clothes for the girls and lay them on the bed and the girls' pajamas are quickly shed and into their hamper. Gil walks to change his clothes, as the echoes of _"Hurry Daddy! We're ready to go." _chase him to the bedroom. The girls and I head downstairs and pack a small cooler with water, juice and a light lunch for four. Still waiting for Gil to finish getting ready, I begin to braid Saylor's long brown hair into two French braids.

Finley waits patiently for me to finish before saying, _"I don't want my hair braided. I just want a ponytail, please." _Ever the polite child, I brush the curls, trying my best not to cause any 'head hurts' as she calls them. Just as I finish, Gil comes downstairs and Saylor runs towards him jumping into his outstretched arms. I pick up the cooler and open the door, closing it after everyone has went outside.

The drive to the park is relatively short, traffic isn't too bad from Summerlin - especially in the late morning during the week. Arriving at the park, the girls can hardly wait to get out of the car. Gil opens my door before getting the girls out. Taking them by the hand, we make our way across the park to the playground and picnic area. The girls run towards the slide and swings, with Gil and I only a few steps behind. Gil and I agree that maybe the ever-imaginative minds of two four year olds conjured up the noises from the night before. The weather is wonderful for a day at the park - and my mind is at ease. _"Push me on the swings, Mommy" _Finley pleads as Saylor begs the same to Gil. Obediently, we follow the twins to the swings and begin pushing them, higher and higher. After several hours of running, swinging, sliding and jumping all done with the infectious laughter and energy of toddlers- Gil and I are exhausted and the girls are hungry. Making our way past the playground equipment, we find a picnic table in the shade and begin to unpack the cooler. Just as we all sit down and begin to eat, Gil's phone rings. Standing up from the table, he answers - _"Grissom." _There are several long pauses dotted with a yes or no, before he finally is able to say - _"Yes, I understand. I'll be there within the hour."_

Walking back to the table, his head hangs in disappointment_. "That was Jim. Seems dayshift is short because of the conference and he can't get in touch with anyone else from swing or nights. There's a 419 at the campus of UNLV. Hopefully, it won't take too long and I can meet you for dinner while the girls are at dance. I'm sorry I have to cut this short."_ he says, eyes still focusing on the ground. Taking his hand, _"Gil, I understand. This has been our life for how many years now? Don't feel like it's your fault. I'm pretty sure the girls need to go rest until dance anyway." _I begin _- "And I will take you up on your offer for dinner tonight."_ I finish, standing a little taller to kiss him softly on the lips. I can feel the smile creeping up on his lips before I pull away.

We all pile back into the Tahoe and before we can even get out of the early afternoon traffic, Finley and Saylor are both asleep. Arriving in front of the house, Gil manages to get both girls out of their booster seats and carries them in without waking them. Once inside, I take Finley and the four of us make our way to the girl's bedroom. Carefully laying them down in the bed and tucking the covers around them, Gil places a kiss atop both girl's forehead before quietly pulling the door almost closed. Walking down the stairs, he pulls me into a tight embrace as I stand on the bottom stair, almost even in height with him. _"Sara, I better get started towards the lab, if you need anything just call. And if I'm not finished by the time you take the girls to dance, I'll go ahead and take a lunch anyway. I love you." _he says quietly, fumbling with the keys in his pocket. Turning to go, he opens the door and steps out, checking to make sure that I've locked the door after he leaves. I curl up on the sofa with a book and begin to read. Time passes and I've managed to get lost in the book - only realizing what time it is when my phone rings. Looking at the caller id, I pick up the phone - _"Hey baby. How's the case going? That's good. I totally forgot. I guess I should get the girls up and ready so we can swing by the lab and pick it up. Thank you! I love you." _Gil had remembered that he had picked the girls up from dance last week and their ballet shoes were in their dance bag in his office.

Running up the stairs, I push open the bedroom door and smile at the sight - Finley and Saylor cuddled up together, sound asleep. I walk to the edge of the bed and tickle the tiny feet that are sticking out from the covers. This results in two sleepy eyed girls jerking their feet under the covers and two identical sets of eyes glaring in my direction, as I begin_… "Girls, it's time to get up. We've got to stop by your Daddy's office before dance." _This statement is met with some low rumblings of groans, but their feet quickly hit the floor. I open the closet, filled with far too many clothes for two little girls, and pull out the required black leotards and pink tights, tossing them onto the bed. I watch as the girls begin to get dressed, reminding Finley that the tights go under the leotard and Saylor that she has the leotard on backwards. I have to laugh to myself, these two girls are extremely smart for their age, but tights and leotards usually get the best of them. Walking across the hall, I find a hairbrush, several ponytail holders and two matching pink ribbons. I sit down on the end of the bed and begin to form a 'ballerina bun' from the unruly mass of brown curls that both Finley and Saylor have inherited.

Just as I finish tying the pink ribbon into Saylor's bun, I am startled by Hank's growling bark. I quietly walk to the top of the stairs and open the closet, retrieving my service weapon. Sticking it into the waistband of my jeans, I walk back to the girls' room and tell them to go to Mommy and Daddy's bedroom and close the door. I creep to the top of the stairs and peer down between the railing to see what Hank is growling about. I can't see anything, so I take a couple of steps down the stairs. I am holding my breath in anticipation and fear. I make it down to the bottom of the stairs and look towards the foyer, noticing that the front door is partly open and Hank is standing there snarling. With one hand on the gun and the other with my cell phone, I walk towards the dog - quietly talking to him, hoping not to startle him. Just as I make it to the door, I notice an unfamiliar car sitting across the street - a woman in the driver's seat. Just as I see her, she sees me and quickly speeds off. I manage to take a deep breath and call Gil.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Gil, there was a car - it was parked across the street. Hank was growling. I came downstairs to see what was wrong and the front door was open. I got a partial plate and the description of the car." _I whisper into the phone, trying my best to keep my voice down so the girls won't hear. The panic in his voice was something that I had only heard one other time - when Nick was abducted. Holding the phone close, I peek out the window to see if the car has returned - it hasn't. I begin to tell him everything I can remember about the car, as well as the driver. I can hear him picking up the phone in his office and calling Brass. _"Jim, I need to put out a BOLO on a silver BMW, two door - partial license plate V as in Victor 243. A woman was driving, Caucasian, mid-forties…dark hair, shoulder length. That's all I've got, Jim. Please put some black and whites out on it." _Turning his attention back to my line, he calmly instructs - _"Bring Finley and Saylor here. Forget dance tonight. I don't like the idea of you being there. Take Hank and board him - tell Pauline that I'll come and pick him up later. Go ahead and pack a change of clothes for all of us and we can stay at a hotel tonight." _I anticipated his thought process and had started to look for Hank's leash while we are on the phone. I double check the lock on the door and set the code for the alarm system before going back upstairs. "Gil, I'll see you just as soon as I can get there. I've got to get off here and try to get everything together. If anything else happens, I'll call you. I love you." I wait for him to respond and then close the phone, placing it in my pocket.

I manage to find a small suitcase and toss in pajamas and clothes for the girls, even finding a bathing suit for each of them so they can swim at the hotel. I have no idea why I even think of such things at a time like this, but maybe they will think of it as a 'mini vacation' or something and not get too wound up. Looking on their bed, I see Ollie - a well loved octopus Finley has slept with for years and Uncle Greg - the bear that Greg brought to the hospital when Saylor had to have her tonsils out. I toss the night-time comforts into the suitcase and walk to our bedroom - opening the door. The girls are laying on the bed, giggling and whispering. Opening the closet doors, I toss in a pair of khakis and a polo for Gil and jeans and a pair of black pants and a comfy grey shirt for myself. Tossing a bathing suit (that I hope still fits) and Gil's swimming trunks into the suitcase, I look at the clock - 6:46pm before announcing that we won't be going to dance tonight. _"Sorry girls, but we are going to spend the night in a hotel tonight! And we might even go swimming!!"_ I tell them, hoping to add a little enthusiasm to hide any fear in my voice. The mention of swimming causes quite the ruckus. _"Let's go downstairs and get ready to go, okay girls?" _And obediently they both get off of the bed and follow me down the steps. Grabbing the leash, I hook it to Hank's collar and grab my keys off of the countertop. Taking one last look around the house, I usher the girls outside while Hank is pulling me towards the door. I double check the lock on the door as the girls get inside the Jeep, buckled safely into the booster seats and Hank takes his place in the passenger seat. I back out of the driveway and make my way to the pet sitter. Fumbling for my phone, I dial Pauline and let her know that I am on the way to board Hank, apologizing for the short notice and asking her if she could meet me outside since I have both girls in the car. Several minutes later, I pull into the parking lot of 'Paws and Claws Pet Boarding' just as Pauline comes outside. Waving at me, I point to the passenger side and she opens the door and is Hank greets her with a sloppy welcome as she takes his leash. "_Gil said he would be by in a day or so to pick him up. Just charge the food to the account. Thanks for taking him in on such short notice. I really appreciate it!"_ I tell her. She nods, taking it all in as Hank pulls her towards the building.

The drive to the lab is filled with questions from inquiring four year olds. "_Why aren't we going to dance? How come we are camping at a hotel tonight? Will we get to stay up later? Is this like vacation?"_ I'm thankful that their questions keep my mind off of the reason that we aren't going to dance and why we are staying at a hotel. Answering their questions seems to make the drive a little quicker as well. Realizing we are about five minutes from the lab, I call Gil - _"Hey honey. We are almost there. Can you send someone to meet us in the parking garage? See you in a few minutes." _The uneasiness of the situation makes me remember Natalie. The parking garage. The feeling of bile rising up in my throat causes me to stifle a cough. My stomach is in knots. I hate this feeling. Pulling into the parking garage, the evening sunlight is replaced with white incandescent light. Rows of cars line the concrete structure. Cautiously making my way up the ramps, I arrive at the seventh floor and see Nick and Greg standing there along with two uniformed police officers. 'Nothing like overkill, Gil. But I appreciate the thoughtfulness' I think to myself. Pulling into a space, I take the keys out of the engine and drop them into my purse. _"Okay girls, we're going to go see Daddy for a little while. Then we can go play at the hotel."_ I remind them as I unbuckle them from their seats Nick and Greg make their way to the car - Nick picks up the suitcase and takes Finley by the hand and Greg scoops up Saylor in one arm, offering me his other arm. We are escorted through the building by the two police officers, who introduce themselves as Officer Upshaw and Officer Tybee. Once we enter the lab, I greet Judy and thank the officers for their services. I quietly ask Greg if he and Nick can keep the girls occupied for just a little bit so I can see if anything has happened with the BOLO. Nodding, he keeps walking towards the break room with Saylor and Nick does the same with Finley as I detour to Gil's office.

Standing in the doorway, I notice he is on the phone and from the face he is making - he isn't happy with something. Motioning for me to come in, I quietly take a seat on the couch. Minutes later, he is off the phone - _"That was Brass. They found a car that matched the description you gave them. One problem - they didn't find the driver but they did find a dead body in the trunk. David is on his way out to meet Catherine to bring the body back here." _he says, his tone insisting something more - but I can't put my finger on it. He walks over and takes a seat next to me, his arm resting on my shoulder - the physical closeness begins to settle my soul. I take a deep breath - "_Gil, I'm scared. I don't know what is going on, but I don't like it. It's not right to feel unsafe in your own home."_ I stop before the tears begin to roll down my face. Resting my head on his strong frame, he assures me that everything will be fine. But I just can't wrap my head around 'fine' - I know something isn't right.


	3. Chapter 3

Gil has already managed to make reservations for tonight at Mandalay Bay - I was expecting something more along the lines of the Doubletree, but not Gil. I walk into the break room where I can hear the girls telling Nick and Greg how they are going to go swimming and it will be like on vacation, but without Mickey Mouse. Once the guys see me standing there, puzzled looks come across their face and I realize they have no idea what is going on.

"Come on girls, let's go see your Daddy." Reaching out my hands to grasp their tiny ones, I begin to lead them down the hall - still clad in ballet attire.

Stepping inside the office again, Gil isn't seated as his desk anymore. I see a small piece of paper on the edge and pick it up, reading it.

Gone to the morgue - Body from car is back. Go ahead and check into the hotel. Be there soon. Love-Gil

A heavy sigh escapes my body, I don't like my daily life disrupted and I hate when things are beyond my control - and that is exactly what is happening right now. Frustrated, the girls and I walk out of the office and back to the break room - Nick and Greg still sitting at the table -

"Guys, the girls and I are off to Mandalay Bay. Would one of you care to walk us to the car?"

Both stand up from the table, eager to walk us back to the car. The girls are chased through the lobby of the lab, all the way to the elevators by 'Uncle Nick and Uncle Greg.' Squeals of laughter continue as the girls are tickled on the elevator ride. Once we make it to the Jeep, Greg helps me buckle Saylor and Finley into the safety seats before closing the door.

"So Sara, what's up with the last minute vacation plans?" Nick asks.

"Well - the short story is someone is stalking us or something. Gil felt safer if we didn't stay at the house for at least tonight." I answer. Their faces blank - until Greg finally says "And the long story?"

"The long story is that last night, the girls thought they heard something on the porch - more like someone, a lady talking or something. They got scared and came and got in the bed with us. I didn't really make a big deal of it, because you know how imaginative these girls are. So then today, I was getting the girls ready for dance and Hank started to growl. Came downstairs and the door was open and a strange car was sitting across the street. As soon as the woman in the driver's seat realized I saw her - she took off. Gil said they found the car, but not the driver. Oh and the car's only passenger was a dead body. I hate to run but I've got to go get checked into the hotel and get the girls some dinner. If you see Gil, please tell him to call me as soon as he knows something."

Giving Nick and Greg quick hugs, I get into the car and watch as they head back towards the elevator. Soon I am leaving the concrete confines of the parking garage and heading towards Mandalay Bay. The entire drive, my mind wanders to who the intruder could have been and what they could have wanted. Uneasiness settles in my stomach causing me to be hyperaware of everything. Turning onto Las Vegas Boulevard, I pass a silver BMW with a woman driving, slowing down I notice the license plate is from Arizona. And I exhale, not realizing I had been holding my breath. Looking in the rear view mirror, I see the girls happily babbling to each other, oblivious that this is anything but a sleepover at a hotel.

I decide to valet park the car, grabbing the overnight bag from the back. Once the girls are unbuckled, we make our way inside the lobby of the hotel. The check-in was quick and soon we were off to change out of leotards and tights and to take a much needed trip to the bathroom. The ride up to the 61st floor almost turned into disaster when Finley decided she wanted to push several buttons on the wall - thankfully, without the room key, the buttons remained dim and the doors never opened. Reaching into my pocket, I finger the room key and slide it into the door - the room is amazing and we haven't even stepped inside yet.

As I hold the door open, "Come on girls, let's go inside and get you out of those leos and tights."

"Mommy can we jump on the bed? Is Daddy going to come and stay with us on our trip? Can we have ice cream?" - the questions are incessant.

I'm still in awe of the room - it's gorgeous. Remembering that I have two little girls who were practically in tears to go to the bathroom on the elevator ride, I begin to help them undress out of the dance apparel and usher them into the bathroom.

Fishing my cell phone out of my pocket, I call Gil.

"This is Gil Grissom, Assistant Director of the Las Vegas Crime Lab. Please leave a message. If this is an emergency, please contact the lab directly at (702) 787-5125. ….Beep….

"Honey, we are checked into the hotel. Our room is. I was hoping that you could meet us for dinner. Call me back as soon as you can and let me know - otherwise, we're going to have two cranky girls tonight. I love you."

And just as I close the phone, the girls come streaking out of the bathroom - just as they came into the world - naked and screaming. Well, screaming with laughter. Not a stitch of clothes on their little frames and they are chasing each other around the room. I can't help but sit on the bed and laugh, relishing the time that they are having. I let the chaos continue for several minutes before deciding it would be best for them to at least have clothes on.

"Alright girls. The fun can continue as soon as we put - " And before I can finish my statement, the door opens. Thankfully, it's Gil. Peeking his head in, a huge smile lights up his face and he begins to laugh as he comes through the door.

The girls run towards him, pulling at his pant legs - begging to be picked up. Obliging, he bends down and picks both of them up before joking - "Didn't your Mommy pack you girls any clothes to wear?"

I begin to rifle through the suitcase finding clothes for the girls to put on. Tossing the clothes on the bed, I watch as Gil carefully places Finley and Saylor on the floor and makes his way to me. Pulling me close, he leans in and whispers - "I've got the beginnings of a migraine."

And instantly I realize I didn't pack any medication. I can't leave the girls here with him and a migraine. I could take them with me, but they haven't had dinner and it's going to be getting close to bedtime anyway. Trying to concoct a plan, I finally have one that I think I can pull off. Reaching for my phone, I open it up and dial -

"Sanders."

"Greg, it's Sara. Do you think you could do me a small favor? Well, Gil has the beginnings of a migraine and I didn't pack any medicine. The girls have been wild since we got here. Do you think you could come and take them to eat - just long enough so I can run home? Thank you - see you in a few minutes."

Gil has managed to lay down on the bed, one arm draped across his head - shielding his eyes from the light. The girls have climbed onto the bed and are relatively quiet for the moment. "Sara, he whispers - you didn't have to do that. I could have driven home and gotten it." I don't even say a word - I just stand there and silently shake my head. We all sit there in the silence until my phone buzzes several minutes later.

"I'm here." he says.

"Great, we'll be right down." Standing up from the bed, I walk over to Gil's side, bending to place a kiss on his forehead. "Come on girls, Uncle Greg is going to take you to eat."

Wide-eyed stares of excitement accompany the two little girls as they jump off of the bed. A duet of "Bye Daddy" echoes as we walk out into the hall. The elevator ride takes a while, stopping on several floors to pick up more passengers. Finally, we make it to the lobby where Greg is waiting - keys dangling from his fingers.

"Sara - we'll have to switch cars. I don't have booster seats."

"Okay…I reply - handing over my keys and cash. Where are you taking the girls to eat?"

"I thought that we would go to the Rainforest Café over at MGM. But we can walk there. I thought that I might drive down to Treasure Island and take them to see the pirate show. Maybe by then, Grissom will be sleeping like a baby and the girls will be tired too."

"Greg - you are the best uncle. I'll try my best to hurry back. If you need anything, please call my cell."

And with that, I'm on my way out to Greg's car. Looking back, I see him walking - holding hands with Saylor and Finley as they skip out the opposite side.

The drive to the house is fairly quick and just as I make it inside my phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Sara - I'm so sorry. I don't know. They were both just standing there looking at the elephant and then I turned around….


	4. Chapter 4

"Greg, what do you mean? Where are they now?" A lump rises in my throat, tears are brimming and my heart is racing.

"Sara, I'm so sorry. I don't know where they are. I just turned around to see if our table was ready. When I turned back to them - they were gone. The restaurant is looking for them right now. I've checked everywhere. I'm sorry." His voice breaking.

I lean against the wall, sliding down - unable to hold in my emotions. I sob for several minutes, the phone still pressed to my ear. Finally able to speak - "Greg, I'll be right there."

I grab Gil's medication from the cabinet above the sink in the bathroom and run out of the house and into the car. I race towards the MGM hotel. Just as I am about to turn onto Las Vegas Boulevard, my car - well Greg's car is propelled forward and into a green Subaru Outback. I look in the rearview mirror and see a black truck - maybe a Ford driven by a woman - who looks rather disoriented.

Shit! - I've been rear-ended. I don't have time for this. My girls are missing. I'm still clutching the steering wheel and I've bowed my head in thanks that I am relatively unscathed. I look back behind me and the truck isn't there. A hit and run - just makes my night even better. I pull my phone out and dial 911 -

"911 - What's your emergency?"

"I've been in an accident. I'm at the corner of Spring Mountain and the Strip. I don't have any injuries, but I don't know about the people in the car in front of me."

"The police are on their way. An ambulance has also been dispatched." - I close the phone.

My mind can't wrap around everything at once. I need to call Greg and Gil. And I probably should call Brass.

Gil's first. "Baby - my voice warbling, trying to keep it together. The girls are missing. Greg took them to the Rainforest Café - he turned around to check on the table and when he turned back around they were gone. I was on my way there and I got rear ended and managed to hit the car in front of me. The car that hit me took off. I'm fine - well physically anyway." Tears stream down my face and I'm unable to stop them. Gil whispers to me, partly to calm me down and probably partly because his head is still splitting. "Gil, I've got to call Greg - I told him I would be right there. I love you."

Punching redial on the phone I wait for Greg to answer. "Sanders."

"Greg, I've been in an accident. I'm sorry - your car is probably totaled. No, no - I'm fine. I just want to get there and find my girls. I have to at least wait for the cops to get here." I manage to fight back tears while on the phone with him.

My next call is to Brass - "Hey Cookie!" he answers.

"Jim - My girls are gone. Someone took them or something." And the tears are uncontrollable. "Greg was watching them and something happened. Gil's got a migraine - he's still at Mandalay Bay. I had went home and gotten his medication and was on the way back and got in a wreck. I'm fine - well you know, for being in a wreck and all. But right now - I just want my girls back."

"Sara - I'll be right there. I'll send Detective Curtis and Nick to Mandalay Bay. Everything will be fine - I promise. Stay on the phone with me, okay Cookie?"

"Jim - The police just got here. I think it would be best if I got off of the phone - I've got to tell them what happened."

A knock on my window startles me - even though I know the cops are here. Thankfully, it's Officer Metcalf. I roll the window down and hand over my license and the registration from the glove box - and then begin to explain why I'm in Greg's car. Before I can even finish the explanation, I hear sirens blaring in the background. Seconds later, Brass pulls up -

"Officer Metcalf - do you mind if I take Sara to look for her girls? I understand this is probably against policy - but really at this point I don't care if we all get fired."

Officer Metcalf nods and Brass takes me by the hand and walks me back to his car. We speed off - sirens still piercing the hot night air. "Kiddo - we're going to find the girls. They're going to be okay."

"Jim - they are four years old! They've never ran off - I can't believe this is happening. If something happens to them, I'll never forgive myself."

"Sara - they're going to be fine. We're going to find them." He keeps repeating this statement. I wonder if he's doing it more for me or him at this point.

We pull into the front of the MGM and I jump out of the car before Jim even has time to put it in park. Running in the door, I head directly to the restaurant. Greg is sitting there with his head in his hands. I reach out to him, gently patting him on the shoulder before whispering - "It's not your fault, Greg. Let's just find them."

I turn around to see an out of breath Jim, huffing up the corridor of the restaurant. If it had been any other scenario, I might have laughed but under these circumstances - I couldn't. I'm approached by several members of management from the restaurant, casino and the hotel. All of them assuring me that they have taken all the necessary security measures to make sure that no one is leaving without being questioned about the girls.

Several minutes later, Sophia and Nick arrive inside the restaurant , the first person they begin to question is Greg. My heart hurts - for him and my girls. Nick comes to my side, offering a hug and his promise to find them. While I'm standing there talking to Nick, my phone rings.

"Sidle-Grissom." I answer.

"Sara - the voice is eerily familiar. Your girls are safe - for now. Just as long as you follow my instructions."


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay okay…Anything. I'll do anything you ask." I'm practically pleading.

Brass overhears the conversation from my end and somehow manages to get someone working to trace the call. I can sense a circus-like frenzy beginning to form. It is almost too much for me to deal with.

There is laughter on the line. It's a cynical, evil laugh. "I knew you would see things my way. I need your cooperation, your help - if you want to call it that. Go back to your hotel room - wait for more instructions. There's no point in you staying at MGM - the girls aren't there." And the line goes dead.

I stand there - the breath knocked out of me. I don't know what to do. I look at Brass - "Let's go back to the hotel, Sara. There's not much you can do here. We'll keep looking - but you need to get to Gil."

I don't even remember walking to the car. The drive to Mandalay Bay is a blur. I keep replaying the phone call in my mind - trying to remember that voice. I'd heard it before. Soon, we are parked at the hotel and on the elevator. Thankfully, I had pocketed the room key instead of leaving it in my purse - which was still in Jim's car.

I quietly open the door, hoping that sleep has found Gil. Instead, he is sitting on the edge of the bed, rubbing his temples - tears rolling down his face. When Jim sees this, he steps back into the hall - "I'll wait here. You can let me in when you've had a few minutes to…."

I walk to the bed, sitting down beside him - wanting nothing more than to comfort him - but instead I begin to cry. We sit there, speechless, for several minutes before he finally says - "You know we'll find them. And they'll be okay."

I just nod - finally I'm able to talk. I tell him about the phone call. I try to remember every detail. Gil just sits there letting it all soak in. Wrapping his arm around me, he whispers in my ear - "I almost lost everything I have today."

A quiet knock and I'm reminded of Brass standing just outside the door. Gil and I walk hand in hand to the door, opening it to let Jim in. He's standing beside the door on the phone.

"Yes. Identical. Curly brown hair, brown eyes. Hold on just a second." Covering the phone with his hand, he asks me - "Do you remember what they were wearing when Greg took them to eat?"

Nodding my head, I begin to describe - "They were both wearing denim capri pants, pink gingham tops that button in the back and pink Birkenstock slip-ons. Both of them had their hair in buns, no wait… I took their hair down."

Jim relays all the information to whomever is on the other end. He continues speaking with them. My phone begins to ring causing me to jump. I reach into my pocket and retrieve it - finding Gil's migraine medicine in my pocket as well. I answer the phone as I hand him the small amber bottle.

"Sidle-Grissom."

The same voice from earlier begins to speak. "Glad you decided to leave MGM. Smart move to follow my advice. Now, this is where you help me. Several years ago, you were involved in a case that ended terribly wrong. Someone lost the person they were closest to. Now to ensure that the same doesn't happen to you - you will follow my directions without hesitation. Do you understand?"

My voice breaking, but audible - "Yes, I understand."

"You must go to the lab - bring the files from all of the Natalie Davis cases - Place all of the documents into a large brown envelope. Drop it off at the UPS Pack and Ship on W. Sahara, have Benji put it in Box 349-A. This must be done before 1am. If you keep your end of the bargain, I'll leave you proof that your girls are indeed, okay. If you don't - well I know you will. Don't wait around." The line clicks dead.

"Jim, Gil - we've got to go to the lab. Whoever this is wants all of the files on Natalie Davis - before 1am." Rushing around the hotel room, I grab my cell phone pushing it into my back pocket. I'm practically to the elevator by the time they catch up to me. It's already 10:56pm and we don't have time to waste.

"I'll drive." Jim offers. And soon we are driving down the Strip, the familiar drive back to the lab. Gil fishes out his cell phone and begins to dial -

"Catherine, it's Gil. Are you at the lab? Great - do me a favor. Dig out all of the Natalie Davis files and start making copies of everything. Make 3 copies of anything you find. We'll be there in a few minutes and fill you in on everything." He hangs up before she even has time to ask any other questions.

After what seems like the longest ride to the lab - we arrive and drive through the parking garage. I keep playing the phone calls over in my head - who is this and what do they want with Natalie's files? The voice isn't Natalie's. And shouldn't she still be in jail or at least a mental institution?? Once inside the lab, Catherine runs towards us - ushering us into her office.

"I can't believe you hung up on me like that, Gil. I was going to tell you what we found in the car."

"Sorry Catherine - it's just.., well this is a lot of pressure and I'm trying to keep it together. Before you start in on all that - what about the copies of the files?"

"Well Wendy and Hodges are both making copies. I sent a stack with each of them. Now - the body that was recovered was male - name was Tyler Vettner. According to his i.d., he's a college student at UNLV. 24 years old. Couldn't find anything to connect him to you all. May be just a random killing. The interesting thing is what we found in the car. We printed the entire car - and the only useable print we got back was on the underside of the passenger door handle - and do you know who it came back to?"

At some point I tuned out Catherine - not purposefully, but because the voice from the phone call kept repeating in my mind. Just as she was about to say who the print came back to I knew who's voice was on the other line.

*********************************************************************************************************************

Do you think you know who it is? More to come tomorrow....


	6. Chapter 6

"Hannah West." - we both say in unison.

Catherine looks at me like she has seen a ghost. I couldn't believe it. Hannah has something to do with all of this - and she's not much more than a child herself. There has to be some hidden reason behind it. And damn it, if she isn't smart enough to pull something off like this.

"Catherine - did you mean that you found Hannah West's fingerprint on the underside of the car door handle? And Sara - what are you talking about Hannah West?" Brass asks - looking quite puzzled by the recent revelations.

Before Catherine can do anything but nod I begin to babble - "Her voice. I remember her voice. That's who I've been speaking to when the calls have came in on my phone."

Remembering just what a genius we are dealing with - I can't figure out what the best approach is to this situation. On one hand, I just want the phone to ring again and I'll tell her I know who she is. Surely, she knows we will be able to trace everything back to her. On the other hand, if she knows we have her figured out I'm afraid she won't think twice about hurting Saylor and Finley.

Saylor and Finley. My two precious babies. I can't imagine what they are going through. I only hope that they are safe and know we are looking for them. I've worked too many missing child cases to know just how this usually turns out. But I can't bear the thought of the possible. I just have to keep reminding myself that we will find them and they will be okay.

After several minutes, I realize I have tuned out everything. There is a conversation going on and I have no idea what it's about. Startled, I finally speak again -

"I don't think there is anyway that she is doing this on her own. There has to be someone helping her. And there has to be some motive behind the whole thing."

Some minutes later, Wendy and Hodges appear in the doorway holding stacks of papers neatly separated into folders. Catherine picks up an empty envelope and hands it to Brass who manages to shuffle one stack into the envelope. One of the stacks is handed to Gil and the other to Catherine. Looking at my watch I realize that time is still ticking - 12:27am. 33 minutes.

"Gil, Jim we've got to get going towards the UPS place on West Sahara. I don't want to take any chances."

Plucking the envelope from Jim's hands, I scurry out of the office and down the hall to the elevators - hearing footsteps clamoring behind me at a quick pace.

The elevator opens and Gil and Jim follow me inside. The ride is quick, but I wish it were quicker. Soon we are in the car and turning out of the parking garage. Traffic is cooperative and the UPS store is only a couple of more miles away.

Finally, we pull into the parking lot which is empty, except for the one car which I assume must belong to 'Benji.' My hands are shaking and I can barely open the door, but Gil takes my hand and guides me out of the unmarked police cruiser. Nonchalantly, we walk inside - just as if we go to the UPS store at this hour all the time.

Approaching the counter, I look at the boy behind the counter - not much older than 18 with a mop of dark hair and sickly pale skin. His nametag indeed says Benji on it. His eyes search mine - and I suddenly feel like I am about to throw up.

I place the stuffed envelope on the counter - "Please make sure this gets into Box 349-A."

Without any hesitation, we turn and leave the store without looking back. We walk to the car where Brass is stealthily watching Benji's every move. Just as we get into the car, Jim notices that Benji picks up the phone. Whether or not someone called the store at this hour, or if he's calling to report the package has been dropped off - we may never know. And none of us want to wait around and see what happens.

Unsure of what to do now, Gil asks Jim to drive us somewhere to get some food. His migraine has subsided for the time being, but his stomach is growling and in knots. I'm pretty sure that food isn't a good idea for my stomach - but coffee would be welcomed at this point.

Driving towards the Strip, we stop at an all night diner off of Koval - for just before 1am, this diner is pretty busy. Walking inside, we are quickly seated at a booth and I excuse myself to the bathroom. Finding a clean, empty stall - I unbutton my pants, just as my phone rings.

"Sidle-Grissom." - I answer, relegating myself to actually sitting down on the toilet - the germs and trace that could be on it are the farthest thing from my mind.

"Hi Sara. - the voice is unusually polite. I've gotten the files. Wow, your people are pretty efficient. Even sorting them for me. I'm sure you've figured out who you are talking to by now - you are, after all - a very smart woman. I'm sure you're questioning what I would want with the files. Well - you'll figure that out I'm sure. In the meantime, when your food comes - ask the waitress for the envelope." - click.

I'm speechless. I'm not sure how to deal with a conniving genius that's not even 18 yet. She's got this game thing figured out - and we need to figure out how to get one step in front of her. I finally stand up - washing my hands and splashing water on my face.

I'm sure that Gil is wondering what is taking me so long. I walk to the table and sit down.

"She called again. She's got the files. And has left something here for me. - We're being followed."

The waitress comes and brings our drinks - sitting my steaming cup of coffee in front of me, leaving me wishing for something much stronger than this. Just before she turns to leave the table, I look up at her -

"Do you have something for me? An envelope?"

And she passes a small envelope to me. I open it, carefully pulling out the contents.


	7. Chapter 7

Clutching the photo to my chest - I struggle to breathe and fight back tears all at the same time. My head falls and so do the tears. A single picture of Finley and Saylor sitting at a table - eating grapes and goldfish crackers - looking relatively unscathed. A note accompanies the picture -

"I have already filed for a new trial for Natalie. I've requested an emergency hearing. You both will be expected to testify."

I'm shocked. Hannah West is a lawyer? And she's representing Natalie? I feel like we are in over our heads - drowning, much like I thought I would that night under the car. I pass the note and photo to Gil. He just stares at the picture. After several minutes, he reads the note.

He is speechless - he extends the note to Jim, stealing one last look at the photo before handing it over as well. Jim reads, then re-reads the note. His expression is one of astonishment.

"You mean that crazy little girl is a lawyer? And she's representing Natalie?"

Silent, Gil and I just nod our heads - still trying to grasp the whole idea ourselves. The waitress returns with our orders - although none of us seem to be able to eat. Pushing around forkfuls of buttery noodles, I can't eat. My stomach is already in knots. Gil and Jim don't manage to eat more than a few bites of their meal either. Standing up from the table, we walk to the cash register and Jim pays for the meal - even as we try our best to give him money.

"Let me take you both back to the hotel - I'm sure you all are beyond exhausted. It would do you both good to get some rest."

Jim drives us back - arriving in front of the hotel - he tells the valet that he will be parking his car where it is for the remainder of the night. Palming the young man a generous amount to make sure this won't be a problem.

"I'm staying here. I managed to get the city to book me a room so I could be close by. I'm on the 58th floor. Room 5811. Call me if you hear anything - or need anything."

Gil manages to grasp my hand as we walk to the elevator. Once inside the room, I change into my pajamas - taking the girls pajamas out and holding them tight.

I crawl in bed and wait for Gil to get undressed and turn out the light. Before coming to bed, he places the picture on the nightstand and turns off the light. Once he is in bed, I find it hard to sleep. He must be feeling the same thing. It seems so wrong to be here without the girls. Not being able to say goodnight to them, read them a bedtime story. We lay awake and talk until sleep overcomes the both of us.

Morning comes much to soon - the sun rising to greet the city - enveloping it in warmth and light. I squeeze my eyes shut - trying to will myself back to sleep. The attempt is futile - several minutes later my phone rings.

"Sidle-Grissom" - My breathing is shallow and I try not to make a sound - just remember everything that is being said on the line.

"Sara - You need to get in your car and drive to 7349 Vista Cache Court. Come alone. Do not alert your police friends. Do not bring Gilbert. If you do not follow my instructions, your girls will suffer - and you will watch." And the phone line is silent.

I am terrified. For my girls, for myself - for Gil. I can't even tell him what is going on. I want to scream - I want to cry. Gil is still sleeping peacefully in the bed - not stirring a bit. I scrawl a small note on a piece of paper and leave it beside the picture on the night stand after quickly getting dressed.

- Gil - I've gone to clear my head for a little bit. I've got my phone and I'll call you soon. I love you no matter what. - Sara

I manage to make it out of the room and close the door without a sound. Once I make it to the lobby, I realize I don't have my car - Greg has it. I pull my phone out and am about to call Greg to see if he can bring it to me when someone at the desk approaches me.

"Excuse me, are you Mrs. Grissom?" The middle aged man asks.

"Indeed. Is there a problem?"

"No, no problem - someone from work dropped this off for you. Said they had it valet parked." he says, as he hands me over a key ring with a valet tag hanging from it. Thankfully, someone had brought my car over to Mandalay Bay. I was pretty sure it was Greg, but right now I didn't really have time to call and express my thanks.

Approaching the valet counter, I hand my keys over and a polite man brings my car to me - I literally jump in and begin to drive towards Vista Cache Court. I only vaguely remember where this is - I remember Gil and I looking at a house in that neighborhood before we bought in Summerlin.

After several wrong turns, I finally find my way to this particular neighborhood. Winding my way through the maze of streets, I finally arrive at 7349 Vista Cache Court. I pull into the driveway and try to calm myself before getting out of the car. Was I supposed to go to the front door and knock?

Just as I get out of the car, I notice the front door is open. My strides become quicker and I try my best to appear as if I am in total control - just the exact opposite of how I feel. I walk up the three concrete steps and into the house. Everything that I know as a CSI has went out the window. I just want my girls back.

I look inside the foyer of the house and no one is there. I stand still, hoping that I haven't made a huge mistake. I about jump out of my skin when my phone vibrates against my leg. I don't even look to see who it is, I just push the silence button. I hear footsteps upstairs and hope this is a good sign.

There are no more sounds for several minutes. The next sound that I hear is a single gunshot - and I am frozen. Training would tell me to run up the stairs and try to get control on the situation. My gut tells me not to. My heart hopes that it wasn't my girls.

There is silence. No screams, no crying. Just silence. I take a deep breath and begin up the stairs.


	8. Chapter 8

I reach the top landing of the steps and finally the silence is broken. A cynical laugh echoes through the air and I am drawn to the noise. My legs carry my body down the hall - looking in each of the open door rooms, not seeing anything.

Finally, I look inside the last room on the left - Hannah is sitting in a old wingback chair, laughing with a small handgun in her hand. I can't see anyone else in the room - and for that I'm thankful, I think.

"Sara, I tried calling you, but you didn't answer. I figured this would get you up here." - she says, motioning to the gun. "I didn't shoot anyone - or really anything for that matter. I just fired into the ground outside." Her lips curling up into an evil grin.

Taking a deep breath, I ask - "So why am I here?"

"No time for questions like that, Sara. I -"

Her next sentence is interrupted by a loud pop, followed by what sounds like steam being released. I look around and don't see anything. Seconds later, a huge explosion rocks the house. I can see flames outside and I realize we have to get out of here.

"Hannah - we've got to get out of here. This house is going to be ablaze in seconds." I reach out for her hand, and reluctantly she takes it.

We run down the steps and are about to escape outside - when a horrible thought crosses my mind.

"Hannah, are my girls here? I need to know - now! This isn't a time to play games."

"No Sara, they aren't here."

I hope she is telling the truth. The look of legitimate fear on her face makes me think she must be. A short time after we make it out the front door, the house makes a pained sounds before being fully engulfed. My phone begins to ring. I take a quick look at Hannah, making sure she isn't about to run and palm my phone in my hand.

"Sidle-Grissom"

"Gil, I'm so sorry. I should have woke you, but you were sleeping so well. And I knew how your medicine makes you sleep. I'll be home soon. Do you want me to bring you anything? No, no - I'm fine. I love you."

I send a text message to Catherine -

7349 Vista Cache Court. 402/425.

Closing my phone, I turn around - Hannah is sitting on the ground watching the house burn, pieces of scorched debris falling onto the ground. For a moment, I feel sorry for her. I know what it's like to feel alone. Hell, I've spent most of my life fighting that feeling. But she's ripped my girls from me - and my sympathy towards her quickly turns to anger.

"Hannah - you hit the gas line when you shot into the ground. We're lucky we got out."

She doesn't even acknowledge the comment. Her eyes are focused on something in the distance. She doesn't even look like she knows what is going on.

I watch as a fire truck and several police cars make their way up the street, sirens blaring. I see that Brass is the very first car driving towards us - news travels fast. He sees Hannah and doesn't take his eyes off of her. Pulling up along the street, he and Officer Upshaw quickly get out of the car and come towards Hannah, handcuffs out.

"Hannah West, you have the right to remain silent…."

She looks at me as if I have betrayed her. "You will never find your girls, Sara. Never. And if you do, it will be too late. I'm a lawyer now. I know my rights. I'll be out before morning and right back on Natalie's case."

I take a deep breath and get into my car. I'm not sticking around to get questioned. If anyone wants to question me, they can find me at Mandalay Bay. I drive back towards the Strip - tears flowing down my face. I pull towards the valet line and leave the keys in the ignition.

I get in the elevator and the ride to the 61st floor gives me time to put myself back together. Arriving at my room, I quietly knock on the door before unlocking it with the key.

Gil is standing on the other side of the door, his strong arms ready to embrace me. I literally crash into his arms, needing to find solace in the familiar. I struggle to breathe, to tell him about Hannah, the fire. I can't. Not right now.

I am exhausted - mentally, emotionally, physically. The last time I remember being this worn out was after 28 hours of child birth. And right now, I'd do it all again if it meant my girls would be back here safe.

My body is so physically tired, that I collapse onto the bed. My mind, while tired is still going a mile a minute. I realize that I should probably call Jim and see if they have any news. And then I'll fill Gil in on everything - that will take a while.

I flip open my cell phone and dial - I get Jim's voicemail and leave a quick message.

"Jim, it's Sara. Whenever you get any news, please call me."

Gil sits on the end of the bed and I begin to tell him everything. I feel bad that I'd kept the phone call from him, knowing that I could have been hurt - or worse and he wouldn't have had any idea where I was. I hesitate as I tell him that they have Hannah in custody. I have to tell him that she said we would never get the girls back.

And that's when I lose it - at that moment it seems so real - so final. We may never find Finley and Saylor. We know the statistics of children that are missing for any period of time. And every second that we don't find them, well - is one second closer to - I can't even think about it. I just lay there on the bed, crying for my girls.

Several hours pass and I find myself waking up. The noise of the television rouses me from my slumber. I look around and see Gil laying on the bed next to me, his cheeks tear-streaked. I wipe the sleep out of my eyes and begin to focus on the television. Hearing the announcement, I shake Gil to wake him. He wakes up just in time to see -

AMBER ALERT- AMBER ALERT - LAS VEGAS AREA

2 FOUR YEAR OLD CAUCASIAN FEMALES - IDENTICAL TWINS -

BROWN HAIR BROWN EYES - APPROX. 40 INCHES TALL AND 38-40LBS

LAST SEEN WEARING DENIM PANTS AND PINK/WHITE SHIRTS

IF YOU HAVE ANY INFORMATION ABOUT THE WHEREABOUTS, PLEASE CONTACT

THE LAS VEGAS POLICE DEPARTMENT .

A $25,000 REWARD FOR THE SAFE RETURN OF THE GIRLS HAS BEEN OFFERED BY THE MEMBERS OF THE LAS VEGAS CRIME LAB AND POLICE DEPARTMENT.


	9. Chapter 9

After seeing the Amber Alert for our two girls, I gasp in disbelief. Disbelief that all of this is happening - that there is a reward of $25,000 for them and that it was posted by our co-workers and friends. I look at Gil, who is speechless and still groggy from sleep.

My phone begins to ring and I nearly trip over my own feet to reach it from the nightstand.

"Sidle-Grissom."

"Hello, Jim. I, we saw the Amber Alert - how will we ever… I know. Yes. Okay, but promise me that you will call us as soon as you know anything. Thank you so much!"

I hang up the phone and relay the information back to Gil.

"The lab has assigned someone to the alert line so that it has 24 hour coverage. He suggested that we get something to eat and spend some time together - he promised to call if anything came up."

Just as I finish, my stomach growls, loudly. Gil laughs - something he hasn't done in several days since the girls have been missing. The sound of his laughter instantly lightens the mood. He stretches as he gets out of the bed and makes his way to the bathroom.

"Let's go eat. You pick the place." he offers, changing out of pajama pants.

"What about Fiaro's? Pasta - and that crusty bread…. Oh and gelato! Homemade gelato…."

"Fiaro's, it is." And with that, we are riding down the elevator and waiting for a cab outside. A cab finally pulls up and we climb inside and inform the taxi driver of our destination.

The drive is quick and after paying the driver, you open the door and extend your hand to me, helping me out of the cab. Walking hand in hand to the restaurant, I remember the first time we came here, right after we had gotten back from our honeymoon. We've only been here a handful of times since.

After being greeted and seated at a private table in the back, we quickly make decisions about dinner. Carmine comes to the table and takes our order, talking to us in his thick Italian accent. It's only after he leaves, that my mind begins to wander.

I can't stop thinking about our girls. Where they are… If we will ever see them again. I feel bad that we are sitting here attempting to enjoy a dinner together - without them. Gil must read the expression on my face because he begins to speak,

"Sara, just let yourself enjoy the night. I'm sure that Brass and everyone is working as hard as they can to find out where they are. You said that Hannah was in custody. She'll eventually give it up. She -"

His words trail off. He realizes that I'm not really listening. I'm somewhere in my own little world. Thinking of all the things I need to tell Gil - but can't.

Carmine brings our food and it is delicious as always. In between bites of the arugula and tomato lasagna, the conversation begins to flow again. Laughing, talking and lingering glances litter the next hour - familiarity returns. I decide that there isn't going to be a better time to talk with Gil about -

"Grissom" he answers into the phone. An apologetic look passes from him to me.

"Really? Yes. I - We can be there in about 20 minutes. Oh. Yes, we'll be waiting. I understand. Yes. Thank you."

Just the look on his face makes an uneasy knot cinch in my stomach. A look somewhere between puzzled and worried creeps across Gil's face before he begins to speak.

"Sara, that was Catherine. She said they may have a lead on the girls' whereabouts. She doesn't want us to get our hopes up - but she thinks that Hannah slipped up. She said they were going to go check out the location - and before you ask - we can't go."

The knot in my stomach has now moved up into my throat. I'm having to choke back tears - and at this point I'm not sure if they are happy or sad ones. More frustration than anything probably. I want to say something - anything - but I can't. I just nod my head and put my fork down - I'm not hungry anymore.

"Sara, are you okay? Would you rather not go to the lab and wait?"

Taking a deep breath, I finally am able to speak.

"No Gil, I want to go - we HAVE to go. I just want our girls back. And that phone call, gives me a glimmer of hope - no matter how small that maybe we will get them back - soon. I just…I just want this all to be over with."

Reaching across the table, his strong hands clasp around mine.

"Sara, we'll get them back."

I know he is trying to stay strong. I imagine he is having to fight the same internal battle that I am - this all seems too familiar.

Carmine comes to check on us and Gil asks him to bring the check. Several minutes later, he returns laying the small black folder on the table. Gil pulls out several bills and places them inside and laying the folder back on the table. Standing up, he takes a deep breath and offers his hand to me.

Carmine thanks us and wishes us well in Italian. Acknowledging him with a smile, we quickly walk towards the door. Parked a couple of steps away from the restaurant is a familiar Taurus….It's Brass. We walk down the sidewalk and hop into the back seat of his car.

"Okay guys, let me tell you what I know. Hannah West is currently in custody, possibly being charged with kidnapping. During a conversation, in which her lawyer was present she admitted to knowing where the girls were - BUT she is adamant that she didn't take them. We can only hold her for 72 hours without formally charging her. We've sent out several uniforms to check out the area that she mentioned."

The drive back to the lab is short. The three of us hurry inside and make our way into one of the layout rooms. Spread out on the table is a map of the area with several large red circles littering the paper. I look at the map, concentrating on the circled locations - none of them even vaguely familiar.

Gil joins me at the table, peering over my shoulder trying to make sense of the seemingly random circles.

The lab is relatively quiet - but that doesn't last long…

Archie strides into the layout room -

"Boss, you've got to see this. I think we've pinpointed where your girls are."

I felt as if I had been shot out of a rocket - directly into the A/V lab. There we were - Gil, Jim, Archie and myself staring at the screen. Watching in real time as our two girls sat helpless and alone on a cold concrete floor.

Part of me wanted to scream out. Another part was thankful that they appeared okay. I am a tangle of emotions. If we know where they are, why aren't we going to get them?

I close my eyes - picturing my girls laughing and running - with us. I'm more determined than ever to get them - and soon.

"Archie, do you know the location? The physical address?" I ask.

Quickly typing, he pulls up a street address.

"5309 Lascher Street - isn't that close to your old townhouse Grissom?" Archie asks.

Grissom nods and then darts off - I follow quickly behind. I nearly crash into him as he stops to open the door to his office. Hurriedly, he takes a seat at his desk and begins to log onto his computer. I take a seat on the sofa, curling my legs underneath me.

A quiet knock on the doorway and Brass enters Gil's office.

"I'm sure you are wondering since we know where they are - why we haven't gotten them out of there yet."

We both just nod and Gil turns his attention back to the computer.

"Well, of course it couldn't be just as simple as finding them and then running in there to get them. Whoever took them - well they planned ahead. There are explosives all over - rigged to go off if we open the doors. We've got people checking to see if the windows are rigged too. Right now - this is first priority for everyone."

I take a deep breath, but the air inside my lungs has settled like concrete. It's hard to breathe.


	10. Chapter 10

Brass is interrupted by a telephone call and steps out into the hall - giving us a few minutes alone to digest all of the information.

"Sara - do you remember when you said you were glad we moved from the townhouse several years ago when a sexual predator was caught?"

Nodding my reply, I know what Gil is about to say -

"Sara -that house is the address listed for Lowell Poston. He's a known sexual…."

I cut him off - I don't want to hear the rest of it even though I know what he is going to say.

"Gil - stop it!" And I find myself running towards the bathroom - hopeful that I can keep from throwing up in the middle of the lab.

I barely make it to the toilet before my stomach churns and I heave everything up. I'm holding onto the toilet trying to steady myself enough to either sit down or stand up. My body is shaking so hard that when I lean against the stall door, it also shakes.

The door opens and I hear footsteps coming closer.

"Sara -" his voice no louder than a whisper.

"I'm so sorry. I never meant to upset you. I just was thinking out loud. Are you okay?"

I shuffle my feet enough to crack the stall door open and look directly at him.

"No Gil, I'm not okay. You're not okay. Our girls -"

Quietly he makes his way to me and draws me into his strong grasp. My body presses against his. Tears stream down my cheeks and stain his shirt with salty wet imperfections. Emotions flood through my body and I tremble violently as they pour out. All the while, he just holds me closer. The constant rhythm of his heartbeat and the steady cadence of his breathing help me calm down enough to speak.

"Gil - there's something that I need to tell -"

I am interrupted by my telephone ringing. Gil takes it from my pocket and answers it -

"Grissom."

"Uh, um - this is Greg - I thought I called Sara's phone?"

"You did, Greg. She's in the bathroom. Is there something that I can help you with?"

"Well - I was just calling to let you know that we are going to be able to go through the windows. So that's a good thing, right? We're getting everything set up so we can get inside. Should be inside and in a couple of hours. I'll keep you all posted - but it will be through text instead of me calling."

I forget about anything I need to tell him. I'm ready to go bust out all of the windows and find my girls. I know that's not a possibility, but I'd like for it to be.

After several more minutes of feeling better, I decide that I am well enough to go back out to the lab - or at least into Gil's office.

"Gil, let's go back out - see if we can see anything on the surveillance video - or wait for news from Greg. I'm sure the others are wondering what in the world is going on in the women's bathroom."

A slight smile creeps up on the corners of his mouth. Taking my hand and guiding me out of the bathroom and down the hall, as if everything that was going on was commonplace.

On our way down the hall, Gil pokes his head into the A/V lab -

"Archie - is there anyway to send that live feed to the computer in my office? We're going to stay in there and away from the hustle."

Archie turns back to the monitor, typing in several commands and the proclaims - "The feed should be up on your computer. You may need to reboot though for the settings to come up."

Thanking him, we leave the A/V lab and continue down the hall to Gil's office. Once inside, Gil settles in front of the computer - watching the screen intently.

For several moments, nothing is visible but the starkness of the empty room. Suddenly, a man wanders into the room - dressed only in a pair of shorts, maybe boxer shorts. I watch him move about the screen. He appears to be talking to someone but from what I can see, there isn't anyone else in the room.

Time passes and we are glued to the video feed. Jim finds us sitting at the desk, eyes fixed on the small screen. He enters quietly, seating himself on Gil's sofa.

"I just wanted you to know that we have several teams in place - waiting for the go-ahead. As soon as I hear anything else, I'll let you know."

The only acknowledgement that either of us give, is a simple nod. Jim understands. He lets himself out of the office just as quietly as he came in.

Sitting there staring at the screen, watching as the man paces about the room. He still seems to be talking to someone - or maybe just himself. In the upper corner of the screen, two shadows are now visible. Two small shadows - those of our girls.

I manage to look at Gil, who looks just as shocked as I do. I watch in disbelief and utter panic for my girls as the man reaches his hand into the front of his shorts. The action that he begins makes the acidic bile raise into my throat. He hasn't taken any steps closer to the two small shadows - for now.

He continues talking to someone out of view, all the while his hand remains sheathed in his shorts. The shadow of a larger figure begins to come into view close to our girls. My hope is that it's someone from the police or SWAT that has been called in. That hope is quickly dashed.

The larger figure must be the person that Lowell Poston had been talking to all along. I see the shadow come into view - it's a woman and she is grabbing one of the girls by the wrist, dragging them towards a waiting Lowell. The picture isn't clear and I can't see if it is Saylor or Finley.

I begin to sob. Gil pulls me close and I bury my face into his shoulder. I don't want to see what is about to happen. I wish that I could change places with my girls. Four year olds shouldn't have to go through this. I silently plead with any higher power to just keep my girls safe and let someone bust through the window and save them from this awful situation.

I hear Gil gasp. I turn my head and face the screen.


	11. Chapter 11

I watch in horror as the woman on the screen drags Finley towards that filthy man. Just as she gets her close to him, she manages to scurry away - or at least out of the view of the camera providing the live feed.

Seconds later, the woman is dragging one of the girls to the middle of the room again. She doesn't let go of her tiny arm, waiting for Lowell. He quickly comes into view, naked.

The bile that I had managed to swallow quickly erupts and I manage to make it to Gil's trash can beside the desk. I manage to not look back at the computer screen for several seconds. I just listen to the sounds that Gil is making and make my own judgments about what is happening.

Just as I look up, that wretched man is kneeling down beside Saylor, her clothes being pushed and tugged away. The fear in her eyes is apparent, even from the somewhat fuzzy video feed.

He begins to stroke himself and I lose it. I am screaming and crying, begging for someone to just kill that bastard.

I almost get my wish. Just before he can violate my daughter and her innocence, someone comes crashing through the window.

There are several officers rushing around the room. One pushes Lowell to the ground, binding his arms behind his back. A second officer cuffs the woman and begins walking her towards the window.

Several seconds later, a female officer bends down to Saylor, helping her pull her clothes back on. I quickly recognize the officer as Detective Curtis. I was happy she was there. She carefully picks Saylor up and walks out of the screen, hopefully to wherever Finley is.

The deep breath of release echoes through the room. I'm done trying to be strong - I collapse, sobbing against Gil's chest. His strong embrace encircles my body as it shudders and shakes.

The tears continue to fall and several of Gil's manage to mingle with mine. We stay in his office for quite a while in complete silence. When the tears have subsided, we manage to talk in whispered voices.

A quiet tap on the door startles us both. It's Catherine. The look of relief on her face is a reassuring sight.

"Grissom, Sara - both of your girls are safe. Detective Curtis and Greg are at the scene with them now. They are going to be transported to Desert Palms just to be checked out. Thought you all would want to go over there to meet them."

Gil thanks Catherine for telling us, and I force a smile and a brave face as we step out of the office. There is a silence in the lab that is deafening. It's as if no one knows what has happened and they are all trying to protect us from what seemed to be the inevitable.

Just as we are getting ready to catch an elevator to the parking garage, Catherine comes bustling towards us-

"Let me drive you both to the hospital, I'm heading that way anyway to help collect any trace or evidence."

"Thanks Catherine, but I think that we will drive - I don't know how long we will be there and we still haven't checked out of the hotel yet. Really, I'm not even sure where we will stay at tonight."

Gil just looks at me with a puzzled look, but goes along with whatever I have decided. I'm hoping that the ride over will give me a chance to talk out everything that has went on, things that we haven't even talked about.

The elevator doors open up and we step in and are finally on our way to be reunited with Finley and Saylor.

The drive to Desert Palms seems like hours - days even. It seems like someone is playing a cruel joke on us and we are driving in the wrong direction. A wreck just off of the strip, a detour that winds us the long way around and then trying to find a parking place at the hospital, chalk it up to Murphy's Law.

Once we find a parking place near the Emergency Room entrance, we race towards the glass doors. Once inside, Gil is at the desk -

"Our daughters have been brought here by ambulance. Can you tell me how to get to them?"

A young nurse checked something on a computer monitor before looking on a clipboard.

"They are both in Triage 4A - through these double doors, take a left at the desk. Triage 4A is on the right." She politely replies, opening the double doors for us.

We wind our way through the emergency department and find ourselves outside the pulled curtain at Triage 4A. My hand shakes as I pull the curtain back. I can feel Gil standing directly behind me - I am very thankful for his closeness.

A flood of emotions fill my body as I see our girls laying there. Their tiny bodies dwarfed by the hospital beds, the paleness of their skin nearly blends in with the stark whiteness of the sterile sheets. Nurses and doctors whirl about the room in a frenzied pace.

I notice Catherine standing in a far corner, waiting for the chaos to settle down before she begins. Once the doctor sees us, he immediately makes quick strides to stand beside us.

Extending his hand, "Hello, I'm Doctor Evanston. Other than being a little scared, your girls seem to be in pretty good shape - considering what all they've been through. No broken bones or anything that needs stitching. We haven't asked them any questions, thought we would wait for you to get here. And now that you are, do you mind if we get started?"

Simultaneously, we both nod in answer to Dr. Evanston's question. He motions us to come with him and we stand at the bedsides of the girls. I want to hold and comfort Finley and Saylor, soothe away all of the fears that must be overwhelming to them. Instead, I have to stand by their bedsides, holding their hands while strangers ask incessant questions that four year olds should never have to answer.

It seems like hours pass until the questions are finally over. Even longer until Catherine finishes pouring over the girls, trying to find anything - a fiber, DNA, anything - which I find relatively worthless, since the suspects are in custody. And the fact, that we watched this unfold in real time.

Catherine whispers her goodbyes to us, asking us to call her if we need anything. As soon as she leaves and pulls the curtain shut, I quickly move Finley to the same bed as Saylor. Enveloping them in a huge embrace, tears stream down my face. I am grateful to finally have my girls back with me.

Gil comes over and wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me close to him. I don't want to let the girls go so he leans down close to us. He is murmuring soothing words to all of us. I am about to turn to him, but before I can I am wracked with a sharp pain and everything goes black.

I can faintly hear Gil yelling for a doctor.


	12. Chapter 12

There must have been a flurry of activity in the next several minutes. When I finally come around, I am laying in the bed that Finley once occupied. Several doctors and nurses are standing around me, Gil is pacing between the two hospital beds.

"Sara, do you remember what happened?" a tall blonde nurse asks.

I just look at her as if she has three heads. I have no idea what happened. It doesn't matter. Dr. Evanston quickly begins, "As much stress as the two of you have been under, it's no wonder that one of you collapsed. We would like to keep you overnight just for observation."

As much as I would like to protest that decision, I know it would be futile. So instead, I just nod in agreement like a good patient before finally speaking - "Will the girls be allowed to room in with me?"

Whether or not it was typical hospital policy, Dr. Evanston assured me that Gil and the girls would be in the same room. This placates me for a while.

"Sara, we're going to do some labs and a couple of other tests just to make sure there isn't any underlying cause for the passing out episode. After these tests, we'll you settled into a room on the 3rd floor observation wing. The girls will be kept for observation as well. Gil, do you want to go on with them to the room?"

I look at Gil and his expression is that of a man being torn. "I…Sara, what do you want me to do? I want to stay with you - but I don't want to leave the girls alone."

I wish he could stay with me too. I hate hospitals and with all of the poking and prodding that was about to take place I could have used him. But I know the girls need him more than I do right now.

"Gil, I'll be fine. Go with the girls and I'm sure that I will be up there soon."

He places a gentle kiss on my cheek and squeezes my hand. "You hang in there, Sara. I'll try to come and check on you once the girls are settled."

I look at the girls who are both almost asleep. This is certainly taking a toll on them as well. "Girls, I love you." I sigh as the nurses begin to wheel the girls out of the emergency room and Gil follows them.

I lay there alone in the emergency room. Thoughts running through my head like rush hour traffic in New York City. The stress of the past couple of days has finally caught up with me. Before I can wallow in my thoughts, Dr. Evanston pulls the curtain back and sits down on the stool beside the bed.

"Sara, we've gotten your labs back. And - "

I cut him off before he finishes. "I don't remember you taking any blood. And I WOULD remember something that I hate so much…"

He just laughs and explains that while I was still unconscious, Gil advised them to go ahead and draw blood if they were going to. He even managed to dress you in the hospital gown you have on without any help. I have to laugh as well - I'm sure that the latter situation would have been funny.

"As I was saying, we've gotten your lab results back. And you seem to have quite the iron deficiency. You're labs also indicate that you are pregnant."

I guess he expected me to look shocked. Truth is, I knew - had known since the day before the girls were taken. I guess somehow what should have been a joyous time had been overshadowed. I had tried to tell Gil on several occasions, but somehow the news had been left unsaid.

The past several days I hadn't eaten like I know I should have. God knows I haven't had enough rest.

I look at Dr. Evanston - "I knew that I was pregnant. I had just found out before all of this happened. You don't think that I have done anything that would hurt them do you?"

The corners of his lips turn up in a half smile. "Did you say them?"

I nod. "I had went to the OB/GYN for a yearly check-up when I told her that I hadn't been regular the past couple of months. She decided to do some labs and a pregnancy test just to rule out that possibility. Imagine the surprise when it was positive. So she decided to do an ultrasound to see if we could find out about how far along I was."

I expect Dr. Evanston to say something clever at that point but he just sits there, quite engrossed in the story. So I continue.

"The ultrasound confirmed that I was almost 13 weeks along - with twins."

The half smile he had on his face had now turned into a full fledged grin. I'm fairly certain that he was having to stifle a laugh as well.

"I'll have an ultrasound done just to make certain that everything is okay. Once we get that done, we'll go ahead and get you all settled into the room with the girls and your husband."

Just as he turns to leave the room, I call for him - "Dr. Evanston, Gil doesn't know about this yet. So let's keep it that way until I can tell him myself."

He just nods and smiles, pulling the curtain closed.

The room is quiet and the only sound I hear is a faint beep somewhere across the hall. I have almost relaxed enough to doze off, when the curtain is opened and a portable ultrasound machine is rolled into the room by a young female nurse followed by Dr. Evanston.

The nurse rolls the machine to the bedside and waits for me to position myself and pull the hospital gown up before smearing the cold blue gel on my skin.

Seconds later, an fuzzy image comes into view on the tiny screen. Two small forms become visible and the steady rhythm of heartbeats echoes lightly in the room.

"Everything looks good from here. Still need to get your iron levels up - especially now. As soon as we get you cleaned up, you'll be ready to get settled in upstairs."

I take a wipe from the nurse and begin to clean off my skin, rubbing gently over my stomach - being rewarded with the tiniest flutter of movement.

Another nurse enters the room with a wheelchair, stopping just beside my bed.

"Do I have to ride in that thing? I'm sure that I can walk from here to the elevator - and then to the room."

The nurse just smiles, "Sorry - hospital policy." She motions for me to take a seat.


End file.
